


Loops

by JayFeather2056



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayFeather2056/pseuds/JayFeather2056
Summary: My ridiculous take on how Superman and Shazam met.





	Loops

Freddy convinced him he needed to see how fast he could fly.

It made sense- finding out what his limits are. It would be helpful if he ever needed to prepare himself for another super villain. But it was a _ Saturday_ and ever since the whole Shazam thing, he hasn’t had anytime to just be himself- a fourteen year old who loved sleeping in on Saturdays. 

“Come on Billy. Just a quick fly around- it won’t take long, I mean the point is to be fast. Afterwards we can just sit here and play video games and not talk about the whole Captain Sparkle fingers thing.”

Billy sighed from his bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. “Fine.” 

Which is how he ended up in his Shazam form, seeing how fast he could fly- and that was pretty freaking fast. One minute he was flying over Philadelphia and then the next he was flying over New York and quickly approaching Metropolis. It was startling to say the least. Billy watched the world zip by, his eyes tracking the ground below him at a inhuman rate. He let out a laugh, watching New York whoosh by. This should be impossible! Billy let out a whoop of joy as he sped up. HELL YEAH! He was actually glad now that Freddy talked him into this!

He grinned and experimentally did a flip in the air, still flying as fast as he could. It was like being on the world’s best roller coaster! He cackled and started looping in the air, his cape billowing behind him. “WHOO!” 

It was at that moment he stopped paying attention and proceeded to unknowingly loop-de-loop his way into Metropolis. “OOOH, HELL YEAH!” Billy laughed, wishing Freddy was with him. What a good time- Suddenly Billy ran into something  _ hard,  _ causing him to pause in the middle of a loop. 

“The fuc-” Billy hissed, turing right side up. He rubbed his head painfully. Just what the hell did he run into? He was in the middle of the damn  _ sky? _ Billy whipped around, face scrunched up in confusion, his hand on his head- 

 

Only to come face to face- nose to nose- with a stony-eyed  _ Superman. _

 

“OH-HO MY GOD!” Billy yelled in the Man of Steel’s face, jerking back with such force he promptly fell out of the sky. He shrieked, his limbs flailing haphazardly as fell. He struggled trying to get a handle on flying again but he was still new at it and he couldn’t seem to catch himself. “Whoa, whoa whoa whoa!!” Billy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on flying. Suddenly his body jerked to a halt, the air that was whipping at his face ceased as his body stilled in the air. “HA!” He said triumphantly, opening his eyes to stare at Metropolis below. “I stopped!” he laughed, a little hysterically.

Suddenly he saw a blur of movement to his left, catching sight of a small airplane a little too late. “Oh FUC-”

The pilot’s face was terrified as the plane ran into his superhero body, the right wing tearing to shreds in an instant. Billy barely felt it, but he watched, horrified, as the plane caught on fire and plummeted to the ground. “Hang on!” Billy raced towards the plane, but Superman beat him to it, catching it, putting out the fire, and landing it on the street all before Billy could blink. 

_ Oh my god! I nearly got someone killed in front of Superman! I blew up a whole freaking plane in front of Superman! _

_...OH GOD I loop-de-looped in front of SUPERMAN!_

 

Billy landed on the ground clumsily, dying of embarrassment as he approached Superman and the pilot.

“-You’re going to be alright.” Superman was saying, voice deep and soothing.

“Thank you!” The pilot shook, sitting down on the ground. Billy lingered in the background, unsure and awkward. _Oh god what have I done? ___

____

“You’re welcome.” Superman said to the pilot, he smiled warmly, somehow reassuring all who saw him, before looking up directly at Billy. Billy froze and paled, having no idea what to do. Should he grovel? Beg for forgiveness? Claim insanity? What he ended up doing was much worse; from across the smoking plane that he blew up- he sent Superman an awkward half-wave. A WAVE. 

Billy screamed internally. NO. He did not just-

Superman said something else to the pilot, before walking around the plane towards him. Billy shrunk as he approached, more embarrassed than he had ever been in his entire life. 

“Are you OK?” Superman asked when he reached Billy.

“-I’m so SO sorry, I didn't mean to blow up a plane and- wait... huh?” Billy asked, blinking stupidly as he looked at Superman. "What did you just say? Just now? In this moment?" 

"I asked if you were OK?" Superman asked again, slightly confused, not that Billy blamed him. Billy was confused as to why he wasn't in trouble? 

Billy stared at him dumbly. "Huh?" 

Superman's look morphed into concern. "I think you might need to be looked over." Billy watched him and was surprised to find he looked sheepish and a little guilty. 

“No...I'm...fine...Wait, why do you look awkward right now?” Billy asked and then mentally kicked himself. Did he just say that to superman? SUPERMAN!

Superman sighed, looking him in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

If he wasn’t so confused, Billy would be laughing. Superman was apologizing for no freaking reason. But he was confused, so he just stared at superman with his mouth open like a fish. “What?”

“I didn’t mean to startle you like that and it's my fault you and the pilot got hurt. Batman insisted I handle this matter seriously, so I just waited for you to stop...twirling... in the air and then you ran into me and got startled. Now look what happened.” Superman looked at the plane. “That wouldn’t have happened if I had approached you differently.” 

Billy stared at him, still opened mouthed. “But that was all my fault! I wasn’t paying attention and I don’t have full control of my powers.” Billy said, baffled.

“Well, I guess it’s in the past now. It’s no use playing the blame game I think.” Superman’s voice changed instantly, the sheepish tone gone. It made Billy want to stand up straight, which he did. He was bemused to find he was roughly the same size as Superman in this form.

“Let’s talk in the sky.” Superman said, turning back to look at the pilot. “The authorities are on their way sir. Sit tight.” With that, he took off, leaving a crowd of people pointing and staring after him.

Billy watched him go, before he looked back at the plane. As he walked around to the pilot, he started to read the advertising banner that was attached to the back. It was an advertisement for an industrial airline. It said “Safe travel.” Oh god the irony. Billy scowled at it before approaching the shaking pilot. “I...I’m glad you’re OK.” He said awkwardly after standing there for several moments. He nodded at the man before taking off after Superman. Jeez that was painful.

  
  


In the air, above the cloud line, Superman was waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest. Billy tried to copy the stance, though if he were being honest with himself, a chance for a good first impression had died a horrible, painful death and was no longer an option for him. 

It was finally starting to click that this was Superman. The Superman. And he was nothing but a boy playing grown up. 

Billy fell out of his stance, giving up on trying to look put together. He sighed, letting his arms hang at his sides. 

“Before we start our conversation, what do I call you?” Superman said, watching him with a furrowed brow. 

“Uh…” Billy thought. He was not about to tell Superman to call him the Red Cyclone or Maximum voltage or any of those other names Freddy gave him. That in itself would be more embarrassing. He got an idea suddenly. “You can call me Uh...S-H-A-Z-A-M…” He spelt the word out, watching as Superman stared at him, like he was completely mental. He realized belatedly that spelling out ones own name as an introduction seemed way more odd than Captain Sparkle Fingers ever would. Dammit! His socially awkwardness was kicking his ass today.

You want me to call you S H A Z-” 

Billy held up a hand before things got any worse. “Uh... sound it out.” 

Superman raised his eyebrows dubiously. He made a face before leaning forward to look into his eyes, probably to check for insanity. “...Shazam…?” 

Billy clapped excitedly, smiling at him. “Yes! That’s the word! The name... Of which I go by-...Yes.” 

Superman stared at him for a moment. Billy muttered a quick ‘yep’ and recrossed his arms. Could he be more spaztic? This was not how he wanted to meet Superman at all. 

“Ok, Shazam. I’m Superman. I’m here on the behalf of the Justice League. We need to know a few things. Batman saw you approaching on the radar before you got here and he asked me to come see if you’re a threat.” 

“Uh no. No I’m not. I’m a hero- or well...I try to be.” Billy has no idea why he’s getting so flustered. Oh wait, yeah he does, he’s talking to  _ Superman. _

“I believe you.” Superman smiled at him. “I saw your fight on the TV.” 

Billy’s eyes widened. “You did?”

“Yes. Which brings me to my next question. Where are your...teammates?”

Billy smiled at the thought of his siblings. “At home. They’re good guys too.” 

Superman nodded, his stance was gradually becoming more casual. “Are you from earth?” 

“Yeah. Philadelphia actually. My brothers and sisters too.”

“So you’re all family?” 

Billy back tracked, almost face palming. “Uh…” GOD DAMMIT. 

“You don’t need to answer that.” Superman smiled, blue gaze understanding. “I think I know enough for now. I’ll tell the league you’re no threat.”

“Uh about the league-” Billy asked and then stopped himself. 

“Yes?” Superman prompted when he noticed Shazam wasn’t going to continue.

“How...um...how does one go about...joining it?” Billy finally asked, feeling like he was bringing up something taboo. 

“Well...the existing members vote for those we think we should look at. New recruits. After a screening process, we decide if we should offer a formal position.”  Superman said. He paused for a moment before looking at him expectantly. “Are you interested?” 

“Yeah, I think I am.” 

Superman nodded. “I’ll put in a word for you. Like I said, I saw your fight. You were impressive.” 

Billy felt a blush coming on and tried to fight it off. “Thank you.” 

“Do you have any questions for me? Anything you need to ask?” 

Billy thought really hard, trying to recall the millions of questions that had been zipping in his head before Superman asked. None came to mind. 

Freddy would know what to ask. 

Oh god Freddy! He was going to freaking flip out when he told him he met Superman-

“Hey! Now there’s an Idea!” He said out loud, grinning when he thought about how Freddy’s face would look. “Superman?”

Superman was startled by his sudden burst of childlike enthusiasm, but the other was smiling too, the excitement contagious. “Yes?”

“What are you doing for lunch on Monday?”

Superman barked out a surprised laugh, the confusion at the question shining through, before it was replace by a teasing look. “Are you asking me out on a date?” 

Billy chocked on air, his hands coming up and his eyes opening comically wide. He sputtered, his cape somehow ending up in his face as he backed up. "WHA- No, I wouldn't you're so old! I mean, no not old- I meant-" 

"Shazam, calm down. I was joking! And- Hey, what what do you mean by 'old'? I can't be that much older than you?" Superman was outright laughing, and Billy stared at him, shocked. Superman had a sense of humor? Billy felt his face heat up and he let out an awkward noise that sounded like it was suppose to be a chuckle, but was actually a dying chicken. 

"Oh...sorry...I uh..I was joking too...about the old thing...haha." He wanted to disappear. Die slowly. Superman was going to go back to the league and tell them about the idiot he met. 

Superman laughed some more and patted his shoulder, which magically made him feel better about it. "I'm free on Monday. Don't have any special plans. Why do you ask?" He said instead of teasing Billy some more, red cape flying majestically behind him. 

Billy perked up at the mention of their previous topic, immediately forgetting the fact he called Superman old and remembering Freddy. He was going to die if Superman said yes. 

“I uh, I’m going to a school on Monday, to eat with a group of foster kids. I like staying in touch with the people of my city, ya know? Anyways, they would just die- in a good way- if you came to.” So what if he was pulling the foster kids card? Anything to help make one of Freddy’s dreams come true.

“I think that’s great.” Superman said with a look of approval. “I would love to. It would give me a chance to get to know you better.” 

“Really!?” Billy laughed, his nervousness fading as he clapped his hands together again. “That’s so awesome! Man you’re so cool!” 

Superman grinned. “Where should we meet?”   


Billy grinned back and told him when and where, all the while bubbling with excitement. 

  
  


 

When he got home, Freddy was waiting for him, confusion on his face. “Dude, you were gone forever! What happened?” 

Billy shrugged, trying to act innocent. “Nothing much. Just flew around the world a few times.” _Right, nothing happened, nothing embarrassing at all. ___

____

“Oh man that’s so cool! Tell me everything!” Freddy bounced eagerly and it took all of Billy’s willpower to keep the fact that he met Superman to himself. 

____

Monday was going to be awesome. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> Monday at Lunch:
> 
> Freddy: "So, you never did tell me how you two met?"
> 
> Billy: "-Oh...uh...just...flying around..."
> 
> Superman: "-Well, he was doing loop-de-loops in the air, ran into my chest, forgot how to fly, blew up and crashed a plane, then he asked me out on a date and called me old."
> 
> Freddy: O.O
> 
> Billy: "*is embarrassed* W-what?! No! That's not what happened at all!"


End file.
